bloodlines
by animecscfun1
Summary: Yugi and Yami think that they are related but soon when Yugi turned 17 and that they were told that they weren't yugi and yami set off on an adventure to look for Yugi's family. what happens when Love happens to bloom and when Yami finds out that Yugi is a vampire? Friends, enemys and rivals are made. contains puzzleshipping, yoai and I might raise the rating later...
1. the finding

**I've wanted to write this for so long and now I finally can**

**I don't own Yugioh or the characters in this and I hope you enjoy**

**Yeah I can write it... I got this idea from reading other vampire stories about Yami being the vampire and I thought what if Yugi was the vampire so here I am. I wonder how I should start it but man I'm so exited to start and thanks to the music songs that I've been listening to I'm ready to start and I will carry on my other storys I'm just writing this one as well. Just can't stop thinking of new story ideas to write**

**Well I should start the story now and stop my talk well hope you enjoy**

* * *

chapter 1- the finding

A man wondered through the forest. He cut at the leaves that where in the way and treked on. The tall trees seemed to block out most of the sun but at places the light slipped through and touched the soil below. Noone had set foot on this land in a while but the man was deturmined to sort the place out and make it safe again. Some people said that they heard animals coming from the forest at night and cries of a little baby.

The man kicked away a few leaves that where scattered on the ground and soon enough heard a faint cry. It sounded faint but it was audioable. The man followed where the sounds where coming from and followed a path that seemed to have been flattened down but it didn't seem very resent. Soon enough the cries seemed to be coming from the ground below and when the man looked down he sow a fabrik undearneth some loose leaves. When he pulled them away he sow a little cying baby that was in a basket and wrapped in a black blanket. The baby opened it's eyelids slowly and gazed at the man and his crying stopped. The man noticed the peice of paper that stuck out from the side of the basket.

After taking the peice of paper from the basket the man, read it. '_this baby is called Yugi and We need someone to look after him because we can't he has a grandfather in the new city but this boy is special like his relavies but he's strange. He can stand the sun when many can't please protect him because only a few have that sort of power. I'm sorry for asking you to look after a evil being like us but we're begging you. If you are reading this we are proberlly dead. This is for our race. We don't have many left so protect him for us. We loved him with all our hearts. Please keep our secret...'_

The man picked up the basket and went back the way he came. The baby gazed up at him with amethest eyes and giggled. Showing a pair of sharp fangs. Next to the baby was a bottle full of red liquid and a small teddy bear with a piture of his perants. The letter also said when the baby's birthday was so the baby would be 1 at the momant. The man remembered about his son who was turning 2 soon.

When the man reached home he payed the babysitter and placed the new baby on the flour with it's bottle. It giggled again and another little baby came and stared at the new baby in the house. They both had blond bangs and black hair but one baby had crimson edges and crimson coloured eyes while the other baby had purple edges and amestest coloured eyes that were inercent looking and cute. They almost looked like twins. The man knew that he had to tell them aboutwhat had happened now to them later on but he would wait until the time was right.

* * *

**I just loved writing that. I wonder if it was a good idea to have Yugi being found as a baby then running into him as a child or even getting adopted... Oh well if you think that was a good idea or enjoyed that chapter please review or PM me and I am going to start writeing the next chapter now! **


	2. the truth

**I couldn't wait to start the chapter but the old one of this just didn't work out for me it made Yugi seem far too young (accidently deleted) T_T**

**Well sorry for the grammar and spelling!**

**Sorry this is a bit later than planned... Now the chapter is going to start soon... now!**

* * *

Yugi ran down the stairs to the launge. He was 17 now and he was talking to his best friend, Joey, on the phone. His brother, Yami, was on the xbox and their dad was making them breakfast. "... Today... ok but we can't miss too much... ok... bye." Yugi hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket. Yami glanced at Yugi then smiled to himself. His tiny brother had was going to get himself in so much trouble again. Yugi ran into the kitchen and Yami turned off his game then followed Yugi. The boy drank a drink of blood like quiltys to it.

"Dad when's breakfast ready?" He asked his dad.

"Now." His dad said as he placed the cooked food onto a plate and handed it to him. "And Yugi there's more of those bottles in your bag but don't waste them." Yugi nodded his head as he finished the drink.

When Yami finished his breakfast then grabbed their bags, kicked on their shoes and ran to school. "Race you." Yami dared as they speed up.

"I'll beat you this time." Yugi laughed as they ran to school and ran along shortcuts.

"I'll prove you wrong." Yami teased. Yugi giggled as they ran faster. The breeze tickled against their skins.

When they reached the school gates Yugi had just beaten Yami. "I won this time." Yugi cheered, he didn't seem a bit tired but Yami was panting a bit.

"Your a great runner why aren't you in a club?" Yami asked the boy as he recovered. Yugi quickly shook his head.

"There's too many people and they smell." Yugi pulled a face and Yami laughed.

"You don't like crowds that much do you?" Yugi shook his head again and Joey came over.

"I was sure it was Yugi. Hey pals." Joey greeted them. "Tristan is coming later something about buisness." Yugi nodded his head and then Yami looked in confusion. "Yami your brother needs to go somewhere too... for a teacher." Joey quickly added as Yami gave him a confused look then walked into the school building.

Yugi and Joey headed out of school again. "This better be quick Joey. I don't want to get caught again." Yugi moaned as they walked to the arcades.

"Trust me. There is enough for both us and you have some blood in your bag. It's going to be enough to get in." Joey cheered.

"I don't know. What if my brother finds out. He'll think I'm a freak."

"You still have your second thoughts about that don't you. Your dad is human and so is your brother but you aren't. You don't know your mum but if she was a vampire then Yami would too. It doesn't make sense."

"This time you are making sense." Yugi teased as they entered the building.

"Come on. You really believe it. Even though you want to be with him. I can tell." Yugi blushed.

"It won't work anyway. I shouldn't like him anyway. It's not proper." Yugi pouted. "I don't like him that way anyway." Joey smirked.

"Let's go." Yugi nodded his head as they entered the dark building. When their eyes ajusted to the light they sow Tristan sitting on a sofa. "Hey Tristan." Joey said to the boy. Tristan got up and waved at them.

"I'm dieing here." Tristan joked as Yugi haned him a bottle full of the red liquid. "Thanks Yugi. I needed it." Yugi smiled at him. "Yugi be careful. Someone seems to be at it again." Joey laughed.

"If they touch Yugi I beat them up. I won't let them hurt Yugi." Joey told Tristan then smiled at Yugi.

"Thanks Joey. Oh and Mai wanted to tell you something." Yugi smiled.

"She did." Joey smiled.

"Look who's in love with a human." Tristan said.

"Your in love with my sister." Joey moaned.

"Well at least she's a vampire." Tristan pointed out.

"Tristan you know she's not. It was 1 out of 4 chance to happen."

"I thought..." Tristan trailed off. Yugi stared at the boarded windows so no sunlight could get in. "Some of are special vampires who can live in sunlight without dieing." Joey nodded his head.

"We need to go now." Yugi told Joey as he finished his drink. They ran out and Tristan came with them.

"Well screw school I want to go to the arcades." Joey cheered as they ran towards the beach. "I wonder is we can get Yugi a fake ID so we can go out tonight."

"Yeah." Tristan said as they picked up Yugi and sprinted faster.

"You guys are such rebels." Yugi giggled as they ran. Why not loosen up for once.

When they reached the arcades they sow Yugi's dad inside and unfortunately he noticed them. "Yugi what are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm getting some fresh air. I can't stand it in the classroom today." Yugi lied as he smiled at his dad.

"I need to tell you something then... Joey and Tristan can come with us." They nodded their heads and followed the man.

After they reached Yugi's home they went in and sat down in the launge. "Now this might be mean for telling you this after Yami but I had to so I need you to think." Yugi nodded his head then thought.

"If it that I'm not related to Yami?" Yugi asked.

"... Yes." The man said. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner it's just I was looking for the right time to say it." Yugi nodded his head slowly.

"So is that why I'm a vampire and he's not." Yugi said outload. Yami's dad looked at him with a sad glint in his eyes.

"Can you not look at him like that. If you do then..." Joey trailed off.

"Here's a piture of your perants and a letter from them to you." The man told Yugi as he handed them to him.

The piture had two smiling people in it. A man and a woman. The woman had long black hair and deep blue eyes. The man had blonde and red hair that was styled like Yugi's but without the black and had amethest eyes. The woman had cute, childlike features while the man had tough, sharp features.

Yugi slipped it into his pocket and opened the letter.

_Hello my Yugi. When you are reading this we are proberlly dead and someone has taken you in. I'm sorry for what we did and if we drag you into our past. That is why we want you to stay hidden. We hope you stay safe and even if you can't see us we're still there for you. You were so important to us. We're sorry but this is it. goodbye._

Yugi stared at the card. He had to find them. Yugi felt like he was going to throw up. His stomac hurt. "Yugi. Are you ok?" Joey asked. Yugi dropped to the flour and held onto his stomarc. The pain was unbearable but Yugi held back the tears. Slowly the pain began to lessen. "Was Yugi hurt in anyway when you found him?" Joey asked seriously. The man looked at the flour then nodded his head.

"We were attacked on a walk and Yugi got stabbed in the stomarc but he healed quickly." Yugi got up and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry." He apolagised.

"No but I still can't believe your those filthy peoples son." Yugi looked at the man with shock.

"Be careful. Feelings drive a vampire and can keep them sane." Joey said. "And we'll be taking your so called 'son' away from you now." They led Yugi upstairs and found Yugi's bedroom then helped pack his bags.

When they where done they went out of the house. "If Yami goes after you tell him to never come back again! I never did like you and your strange ways!" The man yelled as they ran off.

Joey and Tristan took Yugi to Joey's home. "Guess your living with me pal from now on." Joey said and Yugi nodded his head. "I do live alone but not like Tristan who still lives with his family." Joey pulled a face.

"Well I need to get them food when the sun comes out and I'm the only one who can." Tristan remarked.

"Can't they go get it when it's dark?" Joey asked. Tristan didn't have a comeback for it so he stayed quite. Joey faced to Yugi. "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine and if anyone trys to hurt you anymore I'll beat them up." Joey smiled at Yugi and Yugi smiled back. At least he had a home. That was all he needed at the momant.

* * *

**Right that was the chapter and it made me so sad T_T**

**Poor Yugi but at least he has Joey and Tristan to help him back on his feet**

**If you enjoyed that chapter please PM or review it's up to you and thank you for reading... I think I like this version beter then the one I accentlly deleted**

**well stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye ^_^**


	3. the jurney begins

**It's the next chapter and I wonder of I should make Yugi's 'dad' violent?**

**Well Yugi's gone and Yami's still with his dad what will happen next... even I'm exited!**

**But poor Yugi T_T**

**Well on with the chapter!**

* * *

Yugi lay on the roof and counted the stars in the sky. Soon enough he could smell his pray and got up. He wouldn't normally be doing this but he was so hungry and human food didn't seem to help. Yugi followed the man until he ran into an alleyway were none could see him. Yugi jumped down and walked into the mans view. The man gave him the look everyone seemed to be doing lately and it just pissed him off.

"Stop looking at me with that look or I'll make you sorry." Yugi said. He didn't understand what he was doing but the smell of the man just made he more hungry. Yugi walked up to him with sad eyes. The man knelt.

"Hey you ok? I mean is your mum around here? I'll help you." The man said.

"I don't have a mum." Yugi replied. His head now next to the man's ears. Soon he opened his mouth, showing his fangs and dug them into the mans neck and began to dink his blood. The man began to scream but soon stopped. Yugi stepped away and the man fell to the flour. "I'm sorry." Yugi apologised then ran off as he licked his lips and wiped the rest of the blood on his face.

When Yugi got back home Joey was sorting out the food. "Hey Yugi. Might as well make it seem that we are a bit human." He pointed out. Yugi nodded his head as Joey got up. It had been a few days since he'd seen Yami because he had been missing school for a bit. "Why don't we go down to the arcades?" Joey asked.

"Ok." Yugi cheered and Joey locked the door behind him as they set off. "Finally we can go back. I wonder if there are any new games." Joey smiled.

"Yeah. I'll challenge you to a game of street fighter."

"Bring it on." Yugi cheered as they walked down the stairs to the beach.

"How about a race?" Yugi nodded his head as they started running down the stairs.

"I've gotten faster sinse the last time I've had this kind of challenge." Joey laughed and they sped up. Running faster and faster until they where a blur.

Soon enough they reached the arcades and Yugi won. "Right let's go play some games." Yugi cheered.

"Yeah. I've got the money we can spend so let's have a look around." Yugi nodded his head and looked at all the games he could play on.

"Yugi?" He heard a familiar voice call him and Joey grabbed his hand and they ran off.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked Joey as they stood by the bawling game area.

"Yami." Joey replied. Yugi felt his face go red. He could remember the dreams he had, had when he left home. Joey noticed Yugi's flushed look. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Yugi quickly replied then got up. "I'm just going to get some fresh air. It smells too much." Joey nodded his head but stayed down.

"I'll stay here." Yugi smiled at him then walked outside, sat down on a bench by the sea and curled up into a ball. The pain came back and he felt like he was going to scream.

"Yugi?" A voice asked as he turned around to see Yami and the pain went away.

"Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded his head with a smile.

"I've missed you. I'm glad your out of dad's way though. How are you holding up?"

"Alright I guess. I missed you too." Yugi watched as Yami sat down next to him and his chest began to hurt. "I hope he's not being mean to you."

"Don't worry I'm fine but he seems to hate you more than ever." Yugi remembered the piture the man had given him the last time he sow him. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you back then." Yugi shook his head.

"You did do your best and it helped me." Yami glanced at Yugi.

"Well you've grown. Staying in control." Yugi gave a giggle.

"You haven't change much."

"You've grown but you still look as cute as ever." Yugi glanced at Yami then blushed madly.

"T-thank you." He stuttered shyly.

"Why am I being so shy now?" Yugi thought.

"Even if it's been a few days it feels like centurys have gone by." Yami said subconsciously.

"Thanks for the memories." Yugi thanked then ran off, leaving Yami sat on his own. Soon enough Joey came running out.

"Have you seen Yugi?" He asked.

"Yeah he went that way." Yami said as he pointed the way Yugi had gone. "Why?"

"A bunch of guys want revenge and that is to kill Yugi."

"But the only way to."

"I'll explain it to you later just stay here." Then Joey ran the way Yugi went.

Joey took a turn and sow a man drop to the flour. Blood covered Yugi's top. Yugi dropped on the flour and screamed in pain. Tears slid down his cheeks and he got up on his feet and bit another of the mens necks. Joey watched as his poor friend was pulled off the man and thrown against the wall. Yugi gave a scream. His head now throbbing. Yugi got up to his feet again and tried to find away out. A guy lunged at him with a knife. As Yugi watched the man getting closer he suddenly disappeared. Joey kicked the man in the stomach and grabbed Yugi's hand and carried him. "You'll be fine." Joey promised as he felt Yugi's blood going on his back. Luckly it was slowing down quickly but that didn't make much of a difference. "It's not your fault. Those creeps deserved it." Yugi screamed in pain again.

Tears flowed down his cheeks. Blood was everywhere and as they ran by people stopped and stared. "We're just going to get you to a special doctor." Yugi cursed in pain. Soon they made it to the place and Yugi was placed on to a table and made to drink some blood. Lucky it was a special kind of blood.

"This is vampire blood. It can heal any wound fast." Yugi drank it all and soon became healed but his clothes still covered in blood. "I'll get you two some new clothes." Joey slipped out of his sticky top as Yugi sat up.

"You ok?" Joey asked him. Yugi nodded his head.

"It didn't heal my old wound though." Joey sighed.

"This has been the 10th time this week. What have you been doing?"

"Feeding."

"You know you can't do that. We can go get some fish in the sea. None will know." Yugi nodded his head as the doctor gave them some new clothes to put on. Yugi got out of his bloody clothes and put on the new ones.

"Thank you for saving me." Yugi smiled and then him and Joey headed off and to where Joey told Yami to stay.

Soo enough they reached him. "Sorry about that." Joey apologised. Yami shrugged his shoulders. Luckly they had cleaned their faces so he couldn't see the blood.

"It's not a problem. Is Yugi ok?" Yami noticed Yugi was a bit pale.

"You can come over and we'll tell you everything."

"I need to get my stuff but give me your address and I'll come tonight with my stuff." Yugi knew exactly what he meant.

"Ok but be careful." Yugi turned to Joey. "Please can he stay?"

"Ok but don't be sorry if I bite him." Yugi cheered then they split up.

* * *

When Yami came it was midnight. Yami knocked at the door and he heard it unlock almost instantly. Joey let Yami in. "Don't be impressed and we got your room ready." Yami came into the dingy house and when he found the room he dumped his stuff in it. In the room was an old bed and a wardrobe. There was a small window but it didn't really help anything and a light hung from the ceiling.

"Hello Yami." Yugi greeted Yami cheerfully.

"Hey Yugi." Yami replied. Yami was now living with Yugi again it was like... Yami suddenly blushed again. What was he thinking?!

"I'm sorry to ask but Joey said that he wanted you to help me find my family."

"Of course I'll help you. When are we leaving?" Yami asked.

"The day after tomorrow." Yugi replied sweetly.

"Ok."

"Oh and Joey is giving us a lift to the forest. I finally found a route to my grandfather's house..." Yugi cheered. Yami smiled at Yugi. He was sort of glad Yugi wasn't related to him for some reason. "... Well goodnight." Yugi finished then walked out and Yami dropped on to his bed.

Yugi went into the kitchen. "Joey I'm sorry for asking about it but thanks." Yugi said as he looked down at the flour.

"No problem. What are friends for? Tristan decided to come too. Id that ok?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded his head. 3 vampires and 1 human on a car jurney for 2 hours. "I'll pack the blood but I need to go out then tonight." Yugi nodded his head as he watched Joey left the building.

Yugi glanced at the flour and fell to the flour. His stomach was hurting again but he wouldn't let himself pass out just yet. Tears started falling until the pain went away but Yugi still carryed on crying. It was like a huge slap to the face of the reminders of the past and he couldn't bear it. He hated himself for letting himself get so hurt and beaten. He could still feel the pain. Soon enough he wiped his eyes and got up. He just needed some sleep.

* * *

After the days where over Yugi jumped out of bed and ran to Yami's bedroom. He sow the sleeping face of Yami and smiled to himself. He deared himself to kiss Yami on the forehead. After that he chuckled to himself seeing Yami smile in his sleep. "Good morning Yami. It's time to go." Yugi smiled as Yami groaned as he woke up.

"Good morning Yugi." He said as he got out of bed. They smiled at each other then Yugi left the room to get changed but couldn't stop thinking about Yami's sleeping face. He got changed and packed a small bag. Yugi came out of his room to see Yami with a bag ready. "Are we going?" Yami asked.

Suddenly Joey came through the door. "We've got the car so let's get going." Joey cheered as they headed to the open roof red sports car. "I made a few changes myself like adding two more chairs and a better boot." Joey boasted as Yugi wowed in amazement. The car looked great.

Tristan sat at the frount passenger seat so Yugi and Yami sat on the back seats after putting there bags away. Soon after Joey had locked the door they set off.

After an hour Joey began to talk about what it was like to be a vampire and the ways they had to follow. Soon enough he dropped them off nearby the forest and at a hotel place. After they took their bags Yugi and Yami waved bye as Joey drove away.

* * *

**well that was chapter 3 and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**It did help me write this with the music I found... Maybe I should make Yugi a good singer**

**Anyway if you enjoyed this chapter or the whole thing so far please PM or review and keep in tune for the next chapter**

**See you next chapter! Bye!**


	4. breaks

**Chapter 4 is coming and someone in my other story 'reborn madness' gave me a great review so I could improve my writing skills thanks for that **

**Even so I just started school again a few days ago in year 11!**

**and so now without ferther or do here comes the chapter!**

* * *

Yami shoved his hand into his pocket and took out some money. "one thousand pounds. We can get a hotel for tonight." Yugi nodded his head as he looked at the detached houses and lots of people filled the path as they went on their way home. Yugi stared at Yami and stuck close to him as they joined the flooded crowd.

"Come on Yugi we can find a hotel or bed and breakfast somewhere." Yami encouraged as they pulled their old and dirty suitcases which were full of the clothes they thought they needed.

"Hey Yami." Yugi said as Yami looked down at him.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Well how did you get the money?"

"I've saved it up. Dad doesn't know a thing but I'm sorry for the past and..." Yami trailed off as Yugi looked at him with confusion.

"Ok."

"Hey don't be so down. We can see your friends again another time." Yami encouraged

"That isn't the reason I feel upset." Yugi pointed out to Yami but he was mostly talking to himself again.

Finally they where standing in fount of an old building with a sign by the red door saying 'hotel' in pink paint. "Well we found one." Yami said.

"But we where walking for hours. I'm so tired." Yugi moaned as he followed the older boy into the building with his suitcase.

Inside was better than the outside for sure. The flour was oak wood and a clean desk was nearby. A spiral staircase was behind a door attached to the side of the desk. The smell of lavender filled the room and it had been a while since Yugi felt this relaxed. On the desk was a little gold bell and by it was a book with people's signatures and how they enjoyed their stay.

Yami rang the gold bell and a woman came running in. She wore a light pink top that showed off her curves, a slim black skirt and a brown jacket that brought the outfit together. She wore golden bangles and wore black flats. On her jacket she wore a name tag which said 'Anzu Mazaki'. She had short brown hair that tickled at her shoulders and big blue eyes.

"Welcome. Can I help you two?" The girl said politely. Yugi looked at Yami for help.

"Can we have a room for two, please?" Yami asked politely as they girl sat down and typed on the laptop on the lower down desk.

"How long are you staying?" The girl said as she stopped typing and looked at the duo.

"2 nights at the least." Yami said as he looked down at the smaller boy.

"Ok so luckly we have one room left for you and it isn't booked to use until next week. It's 258 pounds and the room is 256 on flour 8" The girl explained. "Do you want help with your bags?" Yugi quickly shook his head but Yami didn't seem to mind. Anzu handed them two copper keys with a key ring with the number '256' on it after Yami payed her the amount she needed.

When they reached the door Anzu left them alone as Yugi unlocked the door. They walked inside the hotel room. The flour was carpeted with a soft cream colour, the curtains were an extremely light pink and the walls were painted in a light blue colour. There was a little desk with a mirror on the wall. On the desk was a lamp, some paper and pens, a white kettle, and a little white bot with tea bags and pots of milk resting on it.

They seemed to like it until their eyes glanced on the king size bed that had angel feeling sheets and pillows that felt like they had been made by God himself. The duvet lay snug on the mattress and everything looked so neat and tidy. Yami stared at the bed, his face was flustered. "Well at least we have somewhere to sleep." He mumbled to himself but the blush wouldn't die down. He turned to face Yugi who had already kicked off his shoes and dropped on to the bed without a care for the world. "This bed is the best. It's so soft and comfy. I wish I could just buy it." Yugi said dreamily. "Where's your bed, Yami?" Yugi asked him. Yami pointed at the bed the boy was currently sitting on. "Then where's my bed?" Yami didn't move his finger off the bed.

Suddenly Yugi felt his face getting hotter. "You mean..." Yugi trailed off as Yami nodded his head. "Well... let's forget about it for now. I'm starving." Yugi quickly said. Yami nodded his head then locked the door behind them and headed down to the first flour than went down the spiral stairs and out of the door. Yami pulled his phone out of his pocket and went on an app called maps.

When the map had loaded Yami marked the place they where staying and searched for the nearest café. Yami put the phone away after mesmerizing the route. Yugi followed Yami around the busy streets as he held on to Yami's top so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd of people. Yugi heard the calls of people on the street and the smells of tasty food being sold. Mums tugging their kids along the paths and there where no cars seen on the full paths.

Yugi closed his eyes and listened to the calls of people and smiled to himself. This was the complete opposite to when he was staying with Yugi in their now old house with that man.

Yugi opened his eyes again as he felt himself walk into Yami. "S-sorry." Yugi apologised. Yami smiled at him.

"We're here." Yami said. Yugi turned to the little café. The door was painted black and had a little sign with the name of the place on it. Chairs and tables stood in the hot sun. The shop seemed cosy and homely inside.

They walked in and Yugi felt right at home. Yami shuffled uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. "Welcome. How many of you will there be here?" A girl announced cheerfully. She had long blonde hair and big light blue eyes. She was pale skinned and had cheery cheeks. She wore a blue and pink small puffy dress with a white apron. She wore white knee-length socks with white heeled shoes. She had a name tag that said 'mana'.

"My name's Mana and I'll be starving you today." She chirped happily.

"Ok... It's just the two of us." Yami said slowly. Yugi looked at him with a confused expression. Why is he so stiff?

"Sure thing. Right please follow me to your seats." Yami nodded his head and they headed to their seats. "Here are the menu's and I'll be back to get your order later." The girl headed off after she gave us the menu's. They looked through them and Yugi chose a 'burger deluxe' with a coke and Yami chose the same. Mana came back and got their orders then headed back with the menus.

"So when do you think we'll be leaving?" Yami asked the small boy as Mana handed them their order.

"In a few weeks. I think it's a good idea if we get some more money." Yugi said thoughtfully as he glanced at the job's needed board in the café.

"Cool but what are you going to do?"

"Oh I'll get a job here for a bit." Yugi chirped just as Mana came to see if they were alright with their food.

"You want a job here?" The girl butted in as Yugi slurped some of his coke. Yugi nodded his head. "Sure thing. You can start tomorrow at 10am." Then with that the girl turned and skipped away. Yugi took a bite from his burger then ate a few more chips.

"This is amazing I wish I could have this everyday." Yugi said dreamily as Yami ate his meal.

"Yeah it's the best." Yami agreed. Yugi looked out of the window and watched as the people who lived here followed their daily routine. unconsciously, Yugi licked his lips and felt his sense of smell rising dramaticlly.

"Excuse me can I take Yugi with me so he gets used to the work place?" Mana suddenly said as she came next to our table.

"Sure." Yami replied but was slightly worried about Yugi. Mana thanked Yami then took Yugi to the back of the cafe and outside, away from the people but you could still hear the cries of the people on the busy streets.

"I'm sorry but are you a vampire?" The blonde asked him. Yugi gave a sharp gasp of shock.

"How did you..." Yugi trailed off.

"I'm one too but don't tell anyone promise me." Yugi nodded his head then Mana smiled at him well since that's settled lets get you something to drink and then you can go back to Yami, ok?"

"Ok. _A few weeks until we are ready but a lot can happen in a few weeks. I hope everything goes as planned."_

* * *

**Right sorry again for the lateness I've got school and all**

**The thoughts will now be in _this _(without boldness but only exept Yami because his is in bold)**

**I also would like to thank all those patiant people and I would like to ask for a big favour... ^_^**

**If any of you are Betas or know any good ones please tell me because I can't decide with all those choices**

**And if any of you like Vangaurd then you will be verry happy because I'm going to start writing about Vangaurd! There will be Kaichi (KaixAichi), Miwaxmisaki, also some RenxAichi (In different storys) and other ones**

**Sorry for all the other storys I haven't updated yet I promise they will be updated but not now...**

**Well have a good time at school or whatever your doing, have fun with your writing, hope you review to this and tune in for more next chapter (When it comes) ^_^**


	5. jealousy

**Me: It's chapter 5 and I'm still so confused T_T oh and I'm joined by my friend Emma who wanted to be in this chapter because of her undying fan heart to Yugi and vampires oh and my birthdays in 10 months and 9 days!**

**Emma: Hiiii! I'm just starting and I just wanted to say a huge hi!**

**Me: Yep that's Emma for you. stealing keyboards off you when you're not done... Anyway I was just going to say that if you have any cool ideas on a story when Yugi is a fallen angel, Yami is a vampire, Joey is a devil and Tristan is a werewolf please tell me ^_^ Oh and I'm reading deadly love by 'cutepiglet' and it is amazing you should totally read it XD**

**Emma: Well enough talking it's time for this weeks (Or months) chapter!**

* * *

chapter 5- jealousy

Weeks turned into months and Yugi began to get curious about were Yami was going every morning. Yugi had work so he couldn't really follow the man also he thought it was extremely rude but the more time he spent with Yami, the more he felt like he was exited to see him again. To look at his body, his crimson eyes and tri-coloured hair. The way Yami spoke and his likes and dislikes. Yugi wanted to learn about Yami and to know everything about him.

Yugi ran to the café and pulled on his uniform in the changing rooms. Today was a special day and since so many requests had come in wanting the poor boy to wear something more famine. Yugi sighed in disbelief as he pulled on some blue puffy shorts on that ruffled, a crisp short-sleeved white shirt, a ribbon he left undone underneath the collar and a black waistcoat which he had undone. Yugi wore long white socks that stopped just a bit above his knees. He had black shoes which finished the look up.

Soon enough Yugi headed back out after folding his clothes. Mana slipped a pair of black cat ears on Yugi. "Hey." Yugi moaned as the blond giggled.

"You look cute." She cheered with a smile then gave Yugi a drink of crimson liquid in a tall slim glass.

"Thanks." Yugi replied as he drank the drink and went to set up the café. Mana had already made the cakes and scones. Yugi flipped over the sign on the door so the café was officially open and placed a board outside the door and by the chairs and tables.

As soon as Yugi reached the counter and pulled off the cat ears their first person came in.

"Welcome. Do you want to seat inside or outside?" Yugi asked as he put on a fake smile. Their costumer smiled back. The woman wore a short green summer dress with a pair of red trainers. She looked like the receptionist from the hotel Yugi was staying at with Yami. They had moved rooms a few weeks ago.

"Oh can I sit inside and I'm waiting for someone." Yugi nodded his head and lead her to the table and then gave her two menus and walked behind the counter.

"Sorry I'm late." Yugi heard a familiar voice so he peeped over the counter to see Yami sit with the girl Yugi recalled was called 'Anzu'. Yugi felt a sharp pain in his chest and his eyes widened in shock. Why was Yami doing here and why was he with her? Yugi looked down at the ground.

"Hey Yugi are you ok?" Mana asked softly as Yugi dropped to the ground. "...Yugi." Mana walked off and served the 'couple' at the table.

_"Why am I acting this way? But why didn't Yami tell me he was seeing someone. I thought he told me everything but I don't know what to do. This hurts and I'm confused. What should I do?" _Yugi thought to himself as he curled up in a ball and he shook then something clicked. _"I... I love Yami." _Yugi realised but he felt like it was too late though. He sighed in defeat and got up. Yugi didn't realise the tears that trickled down his cheeks as he ran into the changing room and curled up again.

"Yugi someone wants to see you." Mana called out for the boy. Yugi came out after he had sorted out his tears and made sure he didn't look like he had cried.

"What's wrong Mana?" Yugi asked the girl politely as he put on a fake smile.

"Well someone at table 8 wanted to talk to you."

"Can you tell whoever it is that I'm busy." Yugi replied as he went to cook the food for some other people at the café.

After Yugi placed a plate of chips on table 11 and then was about to walk back when a hand grabbed his wrist. "Hey there cutiepie." The man flirted as he spun Yugi around and caused him to look at the man. His grip was tight.

"Get off me." Yugi ordered, he was shaking with fear.

"Playing tough are we now." The man asked mockingly as Yugi squirmed. His blood levels dropped dramatically and his thirst grew. He felt blood trickle from where the man was grabbing him.

"Mana!" He yelled. "It's code red again!" Mana came in a flash and sent the man on his way. Blood continued to trickle from the wounds. Yugi glanced at the table Yami was sitting at with Anzu. As Yugi turned to face him, Yami helf his gaze. Yugi gasped in shock and turned away. He felt fain and the pain came over.

Everything went black.

* * *

Yugi found himself in the bed at the hotel but something was different. Blood socked the sheets, his clothes and patches on the flour. His lips were wet. Yugi felt a presence in the shadows. "Hello?" Yugi asked quietly.

"You disgust me." A voice said.

"Yami?" Suddenly he felt someone lunge at him and everything went white then black again.

* * *

Yugi shot up. Cold sweet trickled down his forehead. Everything was fine. He sat on the bench in the changing rooms. Yugi quickly got changed and went back to the hotel. His chest hurt as he remembered Yami with Anzu and... his dream. What did it mean? Yugi licked his wounds then opened the door to leave.

* * *

Yugi entered his hotel room and dropped his shoes on the flour. He walked around the room. Yugi frank what was in the mini fridge. His head throbed and his chest stung. Yugi stared out of the window and gazed at the sky as it began to rain. Droplets hit the window. Yugi sighed as he remembered Yami with that woman. Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. He was a guy after all. Though he hated that woman and he felt so useless. Thoughts wized in his head like what if he had 'told Yami his feelings' or what if 'he was never found'.

Yugi dropped onto the bed and snuggled down. His tears began to soak the pillow he rested his head on. He just cried himself to sleep.

When it was dark, Yami came in. "Man, woman. I'll never understand them." He told himself.

Yami had just had a long talk about staying at the hotel for longer to Anzu and the girl appartly liked him alot. Luckly Yugi wasn't at work today (Yami thought). _"Thank God someone helped that girl but I can't shake off the feeling that the person looked like Yugi." _Yami thought to himself as he got changed. Yami headed straight toward Yugi when he was dressed. He caressed his soft cheeks. "If only I could tell you how much I long for you." Yami said poetly to Yugi.

He kissed the sleeping boys forehead and went to the remaining bed.

* * *

**Next chap coming up and man school is tireing!**

**Emma: Bye!**

**Well hope you enjoyed sorry but I'll try and make these longer :)**

**please review or PM me it helps alot**

**stay tuned for more ^_^**


	6. alone

chapter 6

The clock struck 4am, Yugi ran out of the house, changed into some loose clothes and left the room. Yugi had nothing to do so he walked down the empty streets and entered a park. stars twinkled in the sky and the rain had stopped. Yugi counted the stars. Masmerised by the colours.

Every now and again Yugi heard the sound of cars drive by. Yugi sat on a dry bench and closed his eyes. Everything was peaceful and carm. He opened his eyes to see a blonde haired boy standing in front of him. The boy had dark-aurban eyes. "Hey Yug." The boy greeted cheerfully. "Miss me."

"Joey!" Yugi cried out as he hugged the vampire. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Joey looked over Yugi's sholder to make sure they were alone. "I came to tell that someone's still looking for you." Yugi's smile vanished as he got out of the hug.

"Is it..." Yugi trailed off as Joey nodded his head.

"Don't worry pal because I will protect you." Joey reasured. Yugi smiled lightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Joey laughed.

"Well I'm full so see you soon. Meet again at 5." Yugi nodded his head and Joey left.

The sun began to raise and life began to wake up from it's dream filled sleep. Yugi had decided to avoid Yami for now. He didn't want to see him right now. _"I know I love Yami now but is love really a good thing or will it just mess up our relationship?" _Yugi asked himself. _"It hurts to think Yami being with her. I guess I'm feeling jealous and I know I should learn my place in the world but why does it have to hurt so much?"_

Yugi sow Yami enter the park with her. The small quickly hid behind the bushes by the bench he had sat on just 5 seconds ago. He paniced and tried to steady his breathing as they got closer to where he was. "... Love that person it's just that I dont know how to tell them." Yugi heard Yami say as he watched the 'couple' sit down on the bench infrount of him.

"Just tell him." The brounette said.

"What if he loves me as a brother?"

"You've loved him for so long it can't help but to be honest to him."

"I love..." Yugi slid off before he could hear the rest of what Yami was going to say.

_"I knew it." _Yugi thought, _"I'm proberlly a bother to them." _Yugi missjudged the conversation. Tears perked under his big Amethest eyes. Why didn't Yami tell him about any of this?

Yugi headed straight back to the hotel room he shared with Yami since he had nothing better to do but halfway there he smelt something super tasty and couldn't resist but to follow the scent. It was sickly but super sweet. When Yugi's sences came back he found himself in a quite part of town. Little kids played football on the street. Smells of rusting iron hit him like a shockwave. Yugi tripped over his shoelaces and faceplanted the cold gravel. "Ow." He groaned as blood began to slithered out of his left nostral. Tears stricked down his cheeks. The warm liquid rolled down his lips and dripped off his chin as tears rolled down his hot cheeks.

Yugi dropped on to a pile of aubran leaves in the shade of the naked trees. His blood soaked his hair tips, his breathing sped up and his head throbbed.

He knew no-one was going to help him. He was on his own now. It's the same though. He's still looking for him. That man.

Yugi realised how happy he was whenever Yami was around. Safe from the world around them. "It doesn't matter anyway." Yugi muttered to himself. His nosebleed was slowing down as he sat up. "I don't care anymore if Yami's in love with someone who's not me. But I can't stop this pain in my chest. It's too much!" Yugi wiped the dry blood off his face with his sleeve then rubbed at his tear stained cheeks, red marks were visable under Yugi's long eyelashes. "4 more hours."

Rain started to fall and cascade on the now empty streets. Yugi got up and headed back to the hotel. _"I don't want to see him or I..." _Yugi bagan. He counted his steps on the way to the hotel. The streets got busyer and their smells rammed down Yugi's throat.

Finally he made it to the hotel and dropped onto his bed as soon as he got to his room.

When Yugi woke up from his nap the clock said 4:30 so Yugi dashed down the stairs in the hotel and headed to the park. The streets were less busy as people went inside to retreat from the rain. Yugi soon got soaked again as he carried on. The park hovered in the distance.

At 5 exactly Yugi had made it back to the park and sow the blonde waiting for him. "Hey Yug'." Joey greeted the boy.

"Hi again Joey." Yugi replied as they sat down on a sheltered bench.

"I've found out where that man is. Do you want me to help you out?" Joey asked Yugi.

"Yeah thanks Joey. Is Tristan ok?"

"Yeah he can't come because of the hunt."

"Ok but I'm glad your here for me." Yugi smiled.

"Did something happen between you and Yami?" Joey had got it right as Yugi's eyes widened than softened again.

"Yeah I think I love him but he doesn't love me." Yugi sulked.

"That's not true. Did you listen properlly and does he know anyone exept you in the past."

"He said he had liked the person for all he could remember."

"He only knew you that long ago."

"But I thought we were brothers then." Yugi felt so stupid for making his judements so fast. He had no idea who Yami liked and for all he knew it could even be him.

"You ok now pal?" Joey asked him and Yugi nodded his head with a smile.

"Thanks Joey your the best." Yugi cheered as the rain slowly came to a stop and rays of sunlight blazed down.

"I got his data on my laptop with the help of my sister and rebecca." Joey pointed out as he pulled the slim black eletronic device from his bag. "I think you should cheak this out first though." Joey opened the laptop up and the first thing that came up was a website about the man himself, Atemu Yami.

"Why is there an article on Yami?" Yugi asked Joey.

"I'll read it out... Yugi are you ok?" The pain came rushing back to Yugi as his stomach twisted. Yugi felt sick again and he fell to the flour. Tears fell again.

"Yugi!" Came a voice as everything went blury then black. The pain had got worser than before. Yugi was alone again and alone in the dark.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it helps me out and thank you for the reviews I've got so far**

**Sorry for my silly spelling mistakes in the other chapters :) well stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Bye!**


	7. forgiving

Chapter 7- forgiving

When Yugi woke up he was laying on the bench in the park. He sow Joey talking to someone but he wasn't sure who. The pain had gone but Yugi knew that the wound was still there. "Yugi your up. I guess that wound isn't gone yet." Joey said. "That stupid man at least you told me so it's ok but I can't wait to sink my teeth into him but I bet his blood tastes foul." Yugi gave a light giggle but stopped when he sow Yami.

"What's he doing here?" Yugi demanded angrily. _"Why does he have to be here now?"_ Joey knew exactly what Yugi was thinking. The boy's mind was messed up as it was and he didn't need something more to add to it.

"He wouldn't leave but I think he can help you. You should leave tomorrow morning at the least because he's on your trail. Evil man."

"Friends with my dad is after Yugi right." Yami guessed as he joined them.

"How did you..." Yugi trailed off as he dropped to the ground. His body shook in fear.

"Yugi..." Joey began. "I'll call Tristan." Joey headed off as he got out his phone and dialed his friends number.

"I hate you!" Yugi yelled at Yami. "You have someone you like don't you!" Tears rolled down the boys cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked the crying boy.

"Why do I have to be like this with all the hunting and killing I have to do just to live and why do I have to be beaten up till I pass out from pain?" Yugi asked Yami through sobs. "I just want people to like me for who I am and not leave me. Am I really that pathetic to you?" Yugi sobbed even loader. Tears dripped from his chin to the cold ground.

"Yugi I_"

"No! Is it because of the way I am? I don't know what to do anymore. You properly hate me now and think I'm strange." Yugi interrupted Yami then everything came out like a waterfall. "... and I love you!" Yugi screamed then got up and ran away just to bump into Tristan. Yugi grabbed the boy and clung to him with all of his might but made sure not to break anything.

"Yugi what happened?" Tristan asked his best friend.

"I confessed to Yami and then just ran away!" Yugi cried.

"Don't worry I won't let anything hurt you and nether will Joey." Tristan encouraged. Yugi rubbed his eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"You really will?" Yugi asked him with uncertainty.

"Of course we will." Joey butted in and joined the hug. "That's what friends are for now go back to Yami before he gets the wrong idea." Yugi nodded his head and ran back to Yami who hadn't moved an inch.

"Yami... I'm sorry about that." Yugi apologised quietly as he edged closer to his crush.

Yami looked up at Yugi and pounced on the poor boy as the fell on the bench laughing. "It's fine Yugi. I'm the one who should be sorry. You were at work when I came in with her and you were in the park when I was talking about the one I loved but Yugi at the park I was talking about you and at the café I was talking about if we could stay longer because of your job. I would never be mean to the person I loved."

Yugi's eyes widened to what Yami had just said. "But I'm a vampire." Yugi protested

"I don't care because I will do anything to protect you and now I just want to kill myself for making you cry." Yami reasoned.

"Don't do that." Yugi joked as they sat up.

"I'm glad that your happy again. I missed your smiling face." Yami smiled. _"I can't yet I must be patient but I just want to hold him and kiss him."_

"Yami you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I forgive you and I also love you."

"And I love you too my little light and I won't let anyone else have you." Yami proclaimed which made Yugi blush madly.

Yugi covered his face in Yami's shirt. "Stupid Yami." Yugi moaned as Yami stroked the boys tri-coloured hair.

"At least you two have made up." Joey said as he headed towards us with Tristan. Yugi looked up at the pair.

"Yugi are you sure you don't want to do it?" Tristan asked Yugi calmly.

"Yeah I'll be fine you don't need to worry about me anymore and when me and Yami get back I'll tell you everything." Yugi explained.

"You better." Joey joked as Yugi and Yami got up. Yami held Yugi's hand.

_"I wish this could last forever." _Yugi wished as Tristan and Joey started arguing about Joey's sister being with Tristan. Yugi laughed and Yami glanced every few seconds at his little one.

Yugi rubbed his heavy eyes. He felt sleepy from all the yelling and running he had done today but he was starving. "Hey let's go get some burgers." Yami said as he winked at Yugi who giggled happily.

"Yeah sure." Joey agreed. "I'm starving."

"Don't feed on me then." Yami backed away.

"We won't bite a friend."

"Oh that's good."

"But if your mean to Yugi we will." Tristan pointed out.

"I'll keep that in mind." And with that they headed back into the crowded streets looking for the burger place.

When they reached the place it was in the less busier places in town. They entered through the brown doors. The place had chairs of different colours. Yugi sat by the window with Joey as Tristan and Yami got the food. "Well Yugi how's life?" Joey asked the boy.

"It's ok I guess. I'm glad Yami returned my feelings." Yugi replied.

"Yeah that's cool and soon you'll be going to your grandfathers. It's been a while for us to find his address and now you know it."

"Yeah thanks for all the help Joey."

"What are friends for?" Yugi and Joey joked about until their food came. Yugi, Joey and Tristian ate heaps of burgers and chips to get full while Yami settled for one burger and a bag of chips.

Yugi got a strawberry milkshake to drink while the rest got Cokes. "If only we could hang out like this all the time." Joey said as he stuffed his 11th burger into his mouth.

"Yeah and Yami can you pay for us? I'm broke." Tristan asked Yami with a reason.

"Fine." Yami said with a sigh. "Yugi you'll have to tell Mana that you're leaving tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Yugi agreed as Yami took Yugi's hand then with his left hand wiped some tomato ketchup off Yugi's cheek. Yugi gave a giggle and blushed.

"You two sure are lovey dovey today." Joey teased as Yugi and Yami blushed a light pink.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and I'm happy that people are reviewing and following this**

**Next chapter will be up later than normal because I'm helping someone out so...**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter, review if you liked it and what you think (No flamers) and see you next time :)**


	8. at last

chapter 8- At last

When Yugi and Yami broke off from their friends, they headed back to the hotel. "Yami you know when we get to my grandpa's house will you stay there with me for a bit?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Of course my little one. I'll do anything for you." Yami replied with a smile as their fingers intertwined together.

"The thing is that the wound that I have can only be cured with the blood of my one true love..." Yugi began as he blush deep crimson.

"And?" Yami asked Yugi to continue.

"Well I think I'm looking at him now." Yugi fidgeted about with embarrassment.

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"WHAT!" Yugi yelled in shock. "You wouldn't mind?" Yugi's eye's widened as Yami looked at his vampire lover with confusion.

"It's fine with me and I feel loved. I sort of what to know everything about you."

"Don't you know a lot?"

"No Yugi I mean about you being you not what dad wanted you to be."

"Well there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Well a vampire can only fall in love once and when they do they know it's true love." Yami smiled at Yugi as they entered the hotel.

_"I'm sharing the night with Yami alone."_ Yugi panicked as Yami lead him up the stairs to their shared hotel room for their last night before they leave again.

Yugi crawled on top of his bed. He felt too tired to even take his shoes off. Mud had printed on to the clean cream carpet. "Yami are you sure you don't mind?" Yugi asked Yami with concern as the boy sat on Yugi's bed.

"Yeah I'm sure." Yugi chucked off his shoes and sniffed at Yami's neck. He subconsciously licked his lips and drew out his fangs. He kissed Yami's neck and drove his fangs in. Yugi felt so much energy flowing though him but he had to stop or he would hurt Yami. "Yugi." Yami croaked, sending Yugi back to reality.

Almost ripping his fangs out of Yami's neck, Yugi quickly scurried to the corner of the hotel room. _"What have I done? I've done something so stupid and if I do it again in less than a week then..." _Yugi trailed off. But was it a good thing if it happened?

Yami wiped his bloody neck with a white towel, left it in the sink when he was done and joined Yugi in the corner. "Yugi I'm fine." Yami said but Yugi didn't raise his head. The boy felt too ashamed about himself. Yami slowly wrapped his arms around his lover and whispered in his ear. "I love you my little bloodsucker."

"Yami I'm sorry if I hurt you." Yugi apologised as he returned the hug.

"It's fine but we should go to sleep or we'll oversleep. You can sleep in my bed." Yugi nodded his head as Yami lead him to his bed.

* * *

The sun shone through the window and awoke two boys who had snuggled up close to each other because of the cold night. When Yugi woke up he realized what sort of position they were in.

Yami had his legs wrapped around Yugi and seemed to cling to him let a lost baby who wouldn't let go of their mum. "Yami it's the morning." Yugi said as Yami groaned a "I'm up." Yugi giggled and wiggled from Yami's hold. He stuffed their belongings into their suitcase and slipped on his abandoned shoes from last night. Yami rolled out of bed, got up, Kicked on his shoes and helped Yugi with the old suitcase zip.

Yugi thanked him and they looked at the hotel one last time before they left for good. When they had reached the entrance a girl stopped them. "Yami don't go." She pleaded. Yugi and Yami shared a look at each other then looked at the girl. It was Anzu.

"I'm sorry Anzu but I only needed to stay here for a bit and I already told you that I was gay." Yami apologised and they left the bewildered Anzu.

When they reached the edge of the dark forest after battling their way past the busy streets, Yugi took one step on the crunchy grass. The tree leaves almost seemed rusty and some leaves had already fallen to the ground.

It was the season Yami's dad had found Yugi.

Yugi pulled the heavy suitcase along the bumpy tracks. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" Yami asked for the seventeenth time in five minutes.

"I'm fine." Yugi gave a giggle. All this time Yami had loved him and not Anzu or someone-else. Yugi beamed with joey.

"You're in a happy mood today." Yami joked.

"Yeah because I'm with the person I love and I'm going to see my grandpa." Yugi cheered as he kicked up a pile of leaves. The trees towered over the pair like bony hands that reached down to grab them. The grass was overgrown and wild from all the years it had been left untamed but a slim path still slithered its way along. Their old suitcase wobbled along the thin line.

They stayed quite as they enjoyed the presence of one-another. "Yugi." Yami said, breaking the calming silence. The wind licked at their skin and tickled at their clothes and hair.

"What is it?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami looked at the acorns on the ground by a big hollow tree.

"How long is it to get to your grandpa?"

"Oh about... 2 hours." Yugi said with a smile. _"Or long longer." _Yugi gave a giggle when he sow Yami's gob-smacked expression on his face.

"Don't laugh. That's I long time." Yami pouted as they walked deeper into the forest.

"It'll take me less than 5 minutes to get there." Yugi boasted.

"Well yeah but there's no need to boast." Yami sulked.

"Yeah but it's funny to wind you up." Yugi laughed loudly. Two white birds flow by them and butterfly's spread their wings. "It's beautiful out here I should have brought my camara."

"It's in the suitcase remember." Yami implied.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Yugi reached and slipped out the blue camara from a pouch in the suitcase and started taking pictures of the wildlife. The wild flowers that grew wild and free. The animals as they pranced around freely. The trees as they swayed in the wind and pictures of him and Yami. Mostly Yami.

"Hey how many of them are me?" Yugi joked.

"A lot of them." Yugi laughed. Yami pulled a pose as Yugi flashed the camara at him. "Your funny." Yugi's laughs got louder.

The grass tickled at their legs and the breeze felt calm. Almost there.

About millions of pictures later they found the route getting less wild and more artificial. They followed with curiosity if they were going the right way or not. "Are you sure we're going the right way my little one?"

"I'm sure Yami." Yugi replied with a smile.

They found a small cottage house nestled in between some dark trees. They could almost mistake it for the trees but Yugi realised before it was too late. "We're here."

Yugi raced to the door and knocked on the oak like door of the building with the big brass door-knocker. _"I'm here at last."_

* * *

**Well that was chapter 8 and you know what to do... it's time to review!**

**You guys are the best so I'll try to update quicker and half-term is coming up in two weeks but half my art exam is on monday and I have a drama performance on Halloween**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. the past

chapter 9- the past

The door was pull open by a man who looked like he was in his 30s. He had spiky hair that looked exactly like Yugi's except the mans hair was black (except his bangs that were the same colour and both Yami and Yugi). He had sharp eyes with the same colour eyes as Yugi. The man had a sharp and rough look. He also had a black beard. Solomon Mutou.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked as he smiled at the man who stared at the boy in shock.

"Yugi is that you?" The man asked.

"Of course it is." Yugi cheered

"Come in, come in. It's not safe outside. Your being followed."They entered the building and went into what might have been a lounge but was a room with an old cream sofa and a very old-fashioned TV. "Sit down I guess I should have seen this coming."

"What?" Yugi asked politely to his grandfather. Silence followed the question Yugi had just asked.

"There's something I want to tell you." His grandpa broke the silence.

"I'll start from when your perants met..."

* * *

_"Come on we don't want to miss tea." Cried a girl,Lucy, as Yugi's mum,Hope, followed from behind._

_"Wait for me!" Hope called after her friends._

_"Sure thing Hope." Another girl, Emma, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes said as she slowed down for Hope._

_"How can you run so fast?" Hope panted but got no response. She stopped giggling and looked around._

_No-one was there. "Guys I can't believe you left me." Hope moaned as she twiddled with her black locks. Her deep blue eyes scanned the area and suddenly a boy came running into her._

_"Sorry." The boy apologised as he got up, brushed the mud off his trousers then helped Hope up. "I'm Sam. Sam Mutou."_

* * *

"That was my dad." Yugi interrupted.

"Yes it was and they became great friends maybe even lovers. But they made a terrible mistake and joined a gang...

* * *

_"Are you sure about this." Hope asked her boyfriend, Sam._

_"Yeah it will help us and the baby." Sam encouraged._

_"If you say so." Hope said and followed the rest of the group to a tall building._

* * *

"...They did bad things and soon you were born." Solomon pointed to Yugi who looked down a the carpet. "Your dad came here with you in tears saying that Hope had passed away but he didn't say why...

* * *

_"Dad they... they killed Hope and I don't know what to do. I'm not even that old and everything is falling apart. I have humans blood on me and it scares me so much." Sam cried with Yugi in his hands._

_"Go get some food for the baby and I'll take care of him."_

* * *

"...And after all that your dad never came here again." Solomon finished his eyes glimmered with tears

"He died." Yugi muttered. He couldn't believe that his perants where like that. He didn't even know what they sounded like and here he was in the room that he could have been brought up in with a grandfather that he could have known since he was a baby.

Yami watched Yugi and bowed his head. His life had got even worse because of that man. "Yugi." Yami said as Yugi looked up at him. It was obvious that he was fighting the tears back. "You don't need to worry. I'm here for you and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you." Yugi nodded his head slowly then smiled sweetly at his lover.

"Thanks."

"I'll go make you a nice cup of tea so just wait a bit." Solomon excused himself and left for the kitchen.

"Life will be fine and I'll give you all the blood you need." Yami said.

"Be careful because feelings can drive a vampire." Yugi teased while blushing softly.

"I love you."

"Stop it." Yugi blushed even more as he wiggled. Yami laughed and grinned happily.

"Only if you say it."

"No it's embarrassing."

"Then we'll have to stay like this forever."

"I love you too." Yugi whispered so only Yami could hear. His cheeks where as red as a tomato. "There you win."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter... OVER 1,000 views! You guys are awesome.**

**I hope you enjoyed so far and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get up when there is so little than normal I hope you had a great Halloween yesterday**

**I hope you review and I'll see you again in the sooner future **


End file.
